


Wasn't That a Dainty Dish to Set Before the King?

by Nightfox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark!Arthur, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Intoxication, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> "I'm only doing this because you've been </i>begging<i> me for it." </i></p><p><b>Note:</b> This is quite graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't That a Dainty Dish to Set Before the King?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jissai (Nerdiness101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdiness101/gifts).



> cuz he was stressed and needed me to take it out on Merlin.

  


iYiYiYi   


  


"I'm only doing this because you've been _begging_ me for it."

His hands are hot on your skin, burning you, hurting you. You can feel everywhere they've already been, the blood pooling under the skin. You feel where the bruises are forming.

"No!"

You're trying to get away from those hands but the wine is clouding your thoughts, slowing your reflexes.

"Oh yes! _Begging!_ You're always licking those slutty lips of yours, getting wet for me. Biting them so they're all pink and swollen when you stare at me...stare at my cock."

 _He's_ biting your lips, licking them wet. It's not you this time, it's _him_.

"I don't...I...no, I don't..."

But you do, you know you do. You stare at his cock and wonder what it would feel like, what it would taste like. But it's never like this, it never hurts, _he_ never hurts you.

"You don't what? Stare at my cock? You do, you stare at it like a starving man stares at a loaf of bread, like you want to devour it, like nothing in the world could ever taste better."

The sound of ripping fabric accompanies the pressure digging in your flesh the moment before it gives. Then there's the cold rush of night air across your exposed skin.

"No..."

His burning hands are back, pinching, pulling, gouging into you. Now you feel lips, soft and wet for just a moment then it's the sharp edge of teeth and thin hot trails of wet blood where your skin tears.

"Every time you undress me, every time I bathe, when I'm hard and aching in the morning, there you are staring at it. Mouth watering for it. Don't bother to deny it."

He's right. Your mouth does, _did_ water for it. _Not like this though, please, not like this!_ Thick fingers are tugging at your loose breeches. He doesn't even need to unlace them, they fall away under his hands.

"And now you're gonna get it. First in your whore's hole, then later I'll feed that hungry mouth, give you what you want."

 _This_ isn't what you want. No matter how many times you've dreamed about it, _this_ is nothing you want.

"Please...don't! Please, no, oh please!"

You try to reach for your magic but it won't respond. You can't focus; your head is still light, still spinning. His hand is around your cock, squeezing, pulling, hurting.

"You don't need to beg anymore, it's coming."

He's got you on your back and you try to kick but your breeches are tangled around your feet, caught in the tops of your boots.

"Let's see that slutty little hole of yours."

He flips you easily, your struggles feeble. You are always clumsy but pain, fear, confusion and too much wine have further impaired your coordination.

"You know, for such a scrawny thing you really have a sweet little arse!"

His teeth are back, biting into the shallow swell of muscle. You can hear your voice crying out but it's not under your control. No part of you is.

"Don't!"

But he does. His thumbs are spreading you and he's biting, licking, tasting you. His hands are under your hips, tugging, pulling you up to your knees. His mouth is a wet seal around your clenching center, his rooting tongue a slick violation.

"Mmmm, such a shameless little whore, you taste just like a fucking slut should."

That's not right, he's got it wrong. You're not a slut, you've never...not ever!

"No...no, I'm not...I've not...I'm...no...never...done..."

Then you scream and lurch forward as a something long, thick and hard is thrust into your body. His hand, hard on your hip, hauls you back.

"Oh shut up _Mer_ lin, you fucking girl! It's just a finger. What are you gonna do when you finally get my cock in you?"

Die, you'll die, you can feel it. If you don't get away he'll kill you, you can't survive his prick, you know that now. You've seen it erect, you know how big it is, how _thick_. His finger is ripping you apart, what more will that truncheon hanging between his thighs do to you?

"Gods, you're fucking tight! I've taken virgin _girls_ who weren't anything like this tight!"

The implications in that statement will haunt you later but right now all you can feel is your own pain, your own fear, your own personal horror.

"Mmmm...that's gonna feel so good when I get inside you."

Tears are gathering, thick and hot, spilling down your cheeks. Your breath is strangling in your throat and you can hear the sobs tearing up from your chest.

"You cry enough for a girl. If you didn't have such a lovely cock, I'd be sure you could never be a boy."

He's forcing another finger in beside the first and the pain twists inside you. You're curling in on yourself, your gut clenching with nausea. He's jerking them now and you jolt back and forth with the force of his thrusts.

"Come on, open up, relax or this is gonna really fucking hurt!"

 _Relax!_ Your body is tight with agony and humiliation, you're sure you will never relax again in your entire life.

"It h-hurts! P-p-please, s-s-s-stop!"

You hate begging but you can't help it. You'd give anything to make this end.

"This is nothing, just a couple of fingers."

His breath is hot on your ear, his voice hoarse with excitement.

"Wait till you get my cock in you, now that's when the fun really starts. You're gonna love it."

Head shaking, you wordlessly deny him. There is nothing that resembles love in this act.

"In fact, I think it's time, don't you? I want inside that slutty, tight, little boy-cunt."

He yanks his fingers out and the wrench of their passage out of your body is nearly as painful as their penetration had been. A tortured grunt breaks from your throat.

"Shut up. You love it."

His hand is on the back of your head, forcing it down to the mattress even as the hand still clenched around your hip keeps your bottom raised high.

"Mmm...such a pretty hole."

Hot breath fans against your still tightly-furled entrance, then something warm and wet drips against you. He's sliding his finger through the slick, wet substance...spit...his spit...he's not going to use anything but his _spit_ when you know for a fact there's a bottle of lubricating oil in the chest beside the bed.

"P-please, p-p-please j-just s-stop."

The mattress dips behind you as he moves into position. His cock brushes against your arse, leaving a wet smear of pre-come in it's wake. You feel the hot, blunt tip of it probe you.

"Arthur! Don't!"

You shriek as he breeches you. His hips drive you forward, your face smothers in the softness of the counterpane. He's only managed to get a bit of the head inside.

"Fuck! You fucking whore! Relax, you gods damned slut!"

His voice drops low, vicious.

"You're not keeping me out, you worthless cunt."

His hands curl so tightly around your hips it feels as if the bones beneath the skin might shatter from the pressure. He's pressing forward, his cock gaining ground a millimeter at a time.

"Shit, you are sooo fucking _tight!_!"

Something tears, you can feel it and you screech. For a moment the fear is worse than the pain, though there's plenty of that. Agony, hot and sharp is spearing up through the very core of your body, lancing into places you never knew existed.

"I don't care you fucking split down the middle you skinny little cunt, I'm getting inside!"

He pulls back slightly then slams forward again. A tormented howl rips from your throat as a grunt of satisfaction sounds from his. He's finally moving forward steadily, forcing you wide, his cock-flesh an agonizing drag against your abraded inner walls.

"That's it. Oh yeah..."

Your head is thrashing back and forth, you can't cope with the torture of his flesh piercing yours. Black spots are dancing before your eyes. You close them only to see flashes of light against the black veil of your eyelids. You can feel your muscles start to slacken.

"Oh no you don't!"

His hand fists in your hair and he drags you upright by the scalp.

"Don't you think you get to escape like that. I'm not fucking a corpse you little shit!"

Teeth pierce the flesh where your neck joins your shoulder and the jagged pain jolts you fully awake. His hands are roaming again, clasping, gouging, digging in to you, contusions forming wherever his touch falls.

"Mine."

The new angle he forces your body to assume means he's driving upward, lunging into your torn flesh. His grip forces you down to meet each thrust, deepening his penetration with every rhythmic jerk of his hips.

"Yessss! That's it, so good..."

Your tears are everywhere, soaking your cheeks and trickling down your throat. They run into your ears when your head flops backward. He has an arm wrapped around your waist, anchoring you in place. His other arm rises to brace across your chest and long fingers curl around your jaw to hold your head against his shoulder.

"No one, ever again. Do you hear me? No one."

His tongue invades your ear, teeth nip harshly at the lobe and the skin just beneath. The sting is insignificant compared to the agony of his possession but your mind records it regardless.

"Taste. So. Fucking. Good. Ugh! Feel. So. Fucking. Good!"

Now he's raking his nails across your skin and sucking hard at the long expanse of your neck.

"Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

Every "mine" is punctuated by a thrust of his cock in your arse. You are finally relaxing into his embrace from sheer exhaustion. Unfortunately you feel in no danger of losing your senses again. You just can't sustain the rigidity of your limbs any longer.

"That's it slut, finally! Give in, come on, give it to me."

He bends his knees, deepens his stance and cants his hips at a slightly different angle. Suddenly his cock drags against something inside you and you jump from the shock of the unfamiliar sensation. He snickers at your reaction and thrusts against the same spot again.

"See? I told you you were gonna love it!"

It takes several more jolts against the spot for your sluggish brain to recognize the feeling as _pleasure_. You feel the flush crawl all over your skin with the rush of humiliation. You can't, _can't_ be enjoying this!

"S-s-s-stop! D-d-do-o-on't!"

You haven't felt this frantic to escape since he first penetrated you. _This will_ not _feel good!_ But your body is betraying you. Relaxing further against Arthur, you are shuddering in revolted pleasure.

"That's it, my slut! You know you love my big cock in your tight little arse!"

To your horror your own flesh begins to stir and fill, slowly rising against your belly.

"That's it, harden up for me."

 _No!_ But it's happening. The arm around your waist loosens and his hand finds it's way to your swollen length. His teeth are in your shoulder as he fists your weeping prick with his long fingers. He keeps thrusting against that place inside you, forcing on you an ecstasy unwanted.

"Come on, come for me, that's right, do it, come on."

You whimper. The pleasure is all twisted up, your pain persisting unmitigated. There's no relief from anything, just an increase in sensation and it's driving you mad. Agony, rapture, torment and giddy euphoria all lash at your consciousness. You want to fight, to reject it all, you want it to stop but it won't, _he_ won't.

"Come for me, Merlin, do it! Come on!"

You are shaking your head as he strips your cock. You don't want this, you fight justifying his assault with everything that's inside of you but it's not enough. Fresh tears spill from your eyes as your soul spills from your body into the strength of his hand.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck. Yes!"

He's laughing at you. The vibrations surround you from the outside and ripple out from his invading member to soil you from the inside as well. His triumph diminishes you even further than you'd thought possible.

"Mine. Forever, Merlin! Mine forever."

Curling both arms under yours, he grasps a shoulder in each fist as he redirects all his attention toward drilling his cock as deep into your body as he can. Teeth hooked in your shoulder blade, he grunts with an animalistic fury and lunges again and again. All rhythm is gone; he is frenzied as he twists and plunges deeper and deeper inside you. Pleasure flees and you are crying out in pure agony once more. Every tearing movement forces another shriek from your hoarsening vocal cords. Your voice begins to fail.

"Now. Now. Now. Now. NOW!!"

Suddenly he freezes and you feel the pulsing of his cock, the gush of hot fluid. He stays still, plastered against your back for several long moments then he's pressing you forward, still embedded in your flesh. You fall to the mattress and he lands with you, crushing you beneath his weight.

"Mine. _My_ Merlin."

His breath is harsh in your ear. Teeth are dragged over your skin almost absently, as if he's unaware he's doing it. Perhaps he is. After all, he had even more to drink tonight than you did. You've learned a valuable lesson about pledging yourself to a drunken King at his coronation feast. Now you'll have to see if he'll ever let you forget it. Somehow you doubt he will.

  


iYiYiYi   


Hate if you must but try to be polite...you were warned after all.


End file.
